Separuh Jiwa
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Lacie selalu muncul. Lacie selalu muncul di saat Jack menginginkan dia muncul. Tapi Lacie juga menghilang secara tiba-tiba dengan tidak lazim. Siapa Lacie sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Lacie, Where Are You? by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, de-el-el**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

"Perpustakaan... Perpustakaan..."

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang di kepang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mata zamrudnya menyusuri penjuru koridor sekolah itu. Latowidge Academy.

"Kenapa sekolah ini rumit sekali, sih? Dan kenapa aku yang harus membawa kertas-kertas ini ke perpustakaan?" omelnya.

Lelaki itu adalah Jack Vessalius. Meskipun ia sudah kelas 3 di Latowidge Academy, masih saja ia sering lupa letak ruangan di sekolah ini. Apalagi, Jack sangat jarang pergi ke perpustakaan.

Tadi, Liam-sensei menyuruhnya menaruh tumpukan kertas - yang entah kertas apa - ke perpustakaan. Sialnya, tidak ada temannya yang mau menemani Jack ke perpustakaan.

"Sial! Ini kan ruang kimia lama! Kenapa aku malah di sini? Dan di mana perpustakaan?!" umpat Jack kesal.

Saking kesalnya, Jack membuang tumpukan kertas itu ke lantai, membuat kertas-kertas itu menjadi berantakan.

"Eh?" Jack baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Huh... Nambah kerjaan saja!"

Jack berlutut untuk membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"Huh? Kertas-kertas apa ini? Data alumni Latowidge Academy?" gumam Jack sambil meneliti kertas-kertas itu.

Kertas paling atas adalah kertas yang sudah mulai menguning. Tanpa ada tulisan apa pun. Seterusnya, kertas yang berisi data (yang mungkin) alumni Latowidge Academy.

"Hah, ternyata si Liam itu dulu sekolah di sini juga," Jack mengamati salah satu kertas yang berisi data wali kelasnya.

Setiap kertas data alumni itu, terdapat satu foto dan data-data mengenai alumni. Nilainya, namanya, tempat lahirnya, dan berbagai data lain.

Salah satu kertas data menarik perhatian Jack. Kertas yang terdapat di tumpukan bawah. Di fotonya, terdapat seorang gadis - yang tidak di ketahui warna rambut atau matanya, karena fotonya masih hitam putih.

Gadis di foto itu tampak cantik. Hangat. Dan entah kenapa, rasa-rasanya Jack mengenal gadis itu. Wajahnya terasa familiar.

"Jadi nama gadis ini Lacie? Nama yang manis..." Jack bergumam begitu membaca nama di kertas tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jack menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan gadis di foto itu.

"Namaku Lacie! Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis bernama Lacie itu.

"Eh? Lacie?" ulang Jack. 'Namanya sama dengan alumni Latowidge.' batin Jack.

"Iya, namaku Lacie! Apa perlu ku ulangi lagi? Namaku Lacie! L-A-C-I-E!" Lacie mengeja namanya.

"Ng... Apa kau, alumni sekolah ini?" tanya Jack. "Yah, soalnya ada nama dan fotomu di kertas data alumni ini."

"Alumni? Aku murid sekolah ini," ucap Lacie tampak heran.

"Eh? Tapi..." Jack berbalik - mendapati kertas-kertas yang berserakan - kemudian mencari-cari kertas data gadis tadi.

"Lho? Mana?" kata Jack bingung ketika tidak menemukan kertas data gadis tadi.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Ayo jawab pertanyaanku, siapa namamu?" tanya Lacie lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Namaku... Jack," jawab Jack.

"Benarkah? Namamu nggak menarik!" Lacie tertawa.

Jack mengernyit heran. 'Siapa gadis ini? Datang-datang, menanyakan nama, lalu menertawakanku,' batin Jack heran.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lacie.

"Aku mau mengantarkan kertas-kertas ini ke perpustakaan. Tapi aku tersasar. Aku tidak hapal letak ruangan di sekolah ini. Terlalu rumit," keluh Jack.

"Hm.. Memangnya kau kelas berapa, Jack?"

"Kelas 3."

"Payah! Masa kelas 3 tidak hapal letak ruangan di sini, sih?" ejek Lacie.

"Huh... Memangnya kau sendiri kelas berapa?" tanya Jack, agak penasaran juga dia dengan gadis ini.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke perpustakaan. Ayo!" Lacie berlutut, membantu Jack membereskan kertas-kertas.

'Aneh,' batin Jack.

Walau begitu, Jack tetap membereskan kertas-kertas itu dan membawanya. Lacie berlari-lari kecil sambil memegang tangan Jack. Jack mengikutinya, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Lacie.

'Siapa Lacie? Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya? Dan kenapa kertas data 'Lacie' hilang? Siapa Lacie sebenarnya?' Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di benak Jack.

"Nah," Lacie berhenti. "Kita sampai!"

Jack tersadar. Ia mendongak. Dan, yap, mereka sudah sampai ke perpustakaan.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Jack menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih ya, Lacie."

"Sama-sama!" balas Lacie.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke perpustakaan?" tawar Jack.

"Hm... Boleh!" Lacie menyetujui, dan mengikuti Jack masuk ke perpustakaan.

**XxX**

"Yak!" Jack menumpuk kertas itu di sudut perpustakaan, sesuai seperti yang di perintahkan Liam-sensei.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Lacie.

Jack mengangguk. "Yap! Sekarang, aku mau ke kantin saja. Lacie ikut?"

Lacie terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir. Mata merahnya tampak murung.

"Lacie?" panggil Jack heran.

Jack menatap mata merah Lacie. Begitu indah. Jack sudah sering melihat mata merah. Break, Vincent, mereka bermata merah. Tapi, entah kenapa mata merah Lacie seperti membuatnya hanyut.

Rambut hitam panjang yang berkilau, mata merah yang indah, kulit putih, dan jari jemari lentik. Gadis itu tampak begitu cantik di mata zamrud Jack. Cantik, sangat cantik. Sempurna.

Perlahan, kepala Jack mulai terasa pening. Dan, BRUK! Jack jatuh pingsan. Sekilas, ia mendengar suara Lacie memanggil namanya.

"Jack! Jack!"

**XxX**

"Jack?"

Jack perlahan membuka matanya. "Lacie? Eh, Lacie?"

Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukan Lacie, tapi Liam-sensei, Oz, dan Gilbert. Tidak ada Lacie. Gadis bermata merah itu, tidak terlihat di manik zamrud Jack.

"Lho? Mana Lacie?" tanya Jack, ia bangun dari ranjang putih itu dengan susah payah.

"Lacie? Lacie siapa?" Liam-sensei balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Lacie! Gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah. Jelas-jelas, tadi dia berdiri di hadapanku!" Jack ngotot.

"Mungkin kau bermimpi, Jack? Tadi kau lama sekali di tunggu. Akhirnya, aku, Gil, dan Liam-sensei menyusulmu ke perpustakaan. Eh, ternyata kau pingsan. Ya sudah kami bawa ke UKS," jelas Oz.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermimpi! Dia, tadi membantuku ke perpustakaan! Lacie!" Jack masih ngotot.

"Memangnya Lacie itu anak kelas berapa?" tanya Gil.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau di lihat dari posturnya, sepertinya kelas 3," jawab Jack mulai tenang.

Oz, Gil, dan Liam-sensei saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, Jack, tidak ada yang bernama Lacie di sekolah ini," kata Liam-sensei.

"Ada! Tadi, dia jelas-jelas memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Lacie! Dia memakai seragam Latowidge Academy! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi, Jack!" Oz menenangkan Jack yang mulai ngotot.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku berhalunisasi! Lacie! Dia terasa begitu nyata!"

Oz terdiam. Begitu pula Gil dan Liam-sensei. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Jack terbaring di ranjangnya, merenung.

"Lacie... Siapa dirimu?"

**XxX**

**_#To Be Continued _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Separuh Jiwa by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, de-el-el**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**- Jack PoV -**

Siapa gadis itu? Siapa Lacie? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul dan hilang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benakku. Aku yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Aku masih memikirkan Lacie.

Sudah banyak gadis yang muncul dalam hidupku. Sudah banyak yang dekat denganku. Dan banyak juga yang sudah ku pacari.

Tapi...

Entah kenapa, Lacie... Dia... Aneh. Maksudku, rasanya sangat dia tiba-tiba menghilang begitu, seperti ada yang kurang. Seperti ada lubang di hatiku. Aneh...

"Hei, Jack!" Suara yang tak asing bagiku menyapaku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan mendongak. Ku dapati Lacie berdiri di depan ranjangku. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada ujung ranjang.

"Lacie?" ucapku tak percaya.

"Yap! Ini aku! Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jack? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lacie. Wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak a-"

Perkataanku terputus, karena Lacie tiba-tiba mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di dahiku. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya, namun juga merasa... Senang.

"Ah, syukurlah tidak panas," kata Lacie. Ada nada senang di ucapannya.

"Kan aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa," Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Ehm, tadi kau kemana? Di perpustakaan, saat aku pingsan, kenapa Liam-sensei, Oz, dan Gil tidak menemukanmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Aku bisa menangkap raut terkejut di wajah Lacie. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Lacie meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipiku.

"Jack... Kau tidak perlu tahu hal itu sekarang..." ucap Lacie lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu alasan... Yang tak perlu kau ketahui," jawab Lacie datar.

Aku diam. Begitu pula Lacie. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian duduk di ranjangku. Perlahan, dia menyenandungkan sebuah melodi. Melodi... Yang sangat menyedihkan.

Melodi itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Terlalu sedih. Dan terkesan mempunyai arti yang mendalam. Juga sepertinya, lagu yang di nyanyikan dengan perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Tapi, karena dia yang menyenandungkannya... Karena dia terlihat begitu bahagia saat menyenandungkannya... Makanya, aku...

Lacie menoleh ke arahku.

"Jack?" panggil Lacie heran. "Jack? Jack!"

Lacie mengguncangkan tubuhku. Pandanganku terasa sangat gelap, dan kepalaku begitu pusing. Dan...

BRUK!

Semua, menjadi begitu gelap. Samar-samar, Lacie terus memanggil namaku. Sama seperti di perpustakaan.

"Jack! Jack!"

**XxX**

"Tuh! Dia bangun!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah. Di hadapanku, berdiri Celia, guru UKS. Di belakangnya ada Oz.

"Ini... Di UKS?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tadi kau pingsan lagi ya, Jack?"

Aku mengangguk, menanggapi Oz.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hem... Satu jam setelah pulang sekolah! Kau membuatku mendekam di sini, tahu! Harusnya aku pulang sejam yang lalu!" omel Oz.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang," Aku berdiri dari ranjangku dengan susah payah.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanya Celia.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang. Kalau besok tak enak badan tidak usah masuk saja. Tuan Oz Vessalius, jaga Tuan Jack Vessalius," pesan Celia.

"Baik!" jawab Oz. "Ayo, Jack!"

Oz menggandeng tanganku keluar UKS. Tasku, tentu ada di Oz. Sekolah, saat ini sudah lumayan sepi. Yah, walau guru-guru tentu masih ada di ruang guru.

"Sepi sekali," komentarku.

"Tentu saja," tanggap Oz pendek.

Kami melewati ruang-ruang kelas. Iseng, aku menatap ke jendela ruang kelas 3-2. Eh? Masih ada orang?

"Tunggu, Oz," ucapku pada Oz.

"He? Ada apa?" tanya Oz.

"Sepertinya masih ada orang," jawabku.

"Siapa? Tidak ada orang, Jack!" seru Oz.

Namun aku tidak memperdulikan perkataan Oz. Aku merapatkan wajahku dengan jendela, sehingga ruang kelas 3-2 terlihat jelas.

Benar... Ada seorang gadis yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Gadis berambut hitam, dia menunduk. Perlahan, gadis itu mendongak dan menatapku. Matanya... Merah. Itu... Lacie! Lacie, ada di ruang kelas 3-2. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Mulutnya menyuarakan nama 'Jack', walau suaranya tak dapat ku dengar.

"Lacie!" panggilku. Aku berlari ke pintu kelas 3-2, berusaha membukanya. Sial, terkunci.

"Jack? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Oz menyusulku.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan menggedor-gedor pintu kelas 3-2. Namun percuma, pintu itu terkunci.

Tunggu...

Kalau benar terkunci...

Bagaimana cara Lacie masuk? Apa dia punya kunci cadangan? Atau penjaga sekolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Lacie?

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Lacie! Lacie!" Aku menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Jack! Cukup! Hei!" Oz menarikku.

"Tapi Lacie ada di dalam, Oz! Dia mungkin terkunci! Kasihan Lacie jika harus terkunci semalaman di sini!" seruku.

"Jack, tidak ada orang di dalam kelas 3-2! Tidak ada, Jack! Kau mungkin berhalunisasi! Ayolah!"

Aku terdiam. Bingung. Kenapa... Oz tidak melihat Lacie? Itu... Aneh.

"Jack, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Oz.

Aku akhirnya menuruti perkataan Oz, dan pulang ke Mansion Vessalius.

**XxX**

**- Normal PoV -**

Begitu sampai di Mansion Vessalius, Jack langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau. Dia memikirkan Lacie. Lacie, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Kenapa ia bisa muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Lacie..." gumam Jack lirih.

"Lacie... Lacie... Lacie..." gumam Jack lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Jack menyenandungkan melodi yang tadi Lacie senandungkan. Secara tiba-tiba, Jack hapal dengan melodi itu. Melodi yang di nyanyikan Lacie.

Jack memejamkan matanya selama menyenandungkan melodi itu. Dia menikmatinya. Menikmati melodi yang ia senandungkan. Walau, melodi itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan merembes ke hati.

Senandung Jack, tiba-tiba mendapat teman duet. Seseorang, menyenandungkan melodi itu juga. Berduet dengan Jack.

Jack terus menyenandungkan melodi itu hingga habis. Ia akhirnya membuka mata zamrudnya.

"Lacie?" ucap Jack tak percaya sekaligus gembira melihat Lacie berada di hadapannya.

"Iya, ini aku, Jack," Lacie tersenyum. "Melodi yang kau senandungkan tadi... Melodiku, ya? Kau menyenandungkannya dengan baik, Jack."

Jack tersenyum. "Ya... Melodi itu bagus sekali, Lacie. Apa judulnya?"

"Kalau itu, tanya kakakku! Aku hanya menambahkan lirik di lagu ciptaannya," jelas Lacie.

"Kakakmu? Siapa namanya?" tanya Jack.

"Namanya... Oswald!"

Oswald? Jack mengernyit heran. Rasanya... Ia juga merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Entah di mana ia mendengar seseorang membicarakan Oswald...

"Rasanya aku mengenal nama Oswald. Terdengar familiar di telingaku," komentar Jack.

"Wah... Itu hal yang bagus!" Lacie tertawa gembira. "Kalian tentu bisa membicarakan soal melodi ini!"

"Ya...! Kau benar."

Jack dan Lacie terus mengobrol, hingga Ada memanggil Jack untuk makan malam.

"Kak Jack! Ayo makan malam!" Ada mengetuk pintu kamar Jack.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar, Ada!" balas Jack.

Pandangan Jack beralih ke Lacie. Zamrud bertemu ruby. Dua manik mata yang memiliki mata berbeda, namun warna itu begitu indah jika di pasangkan.

"Lacie, apa kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" tawar Jack.

"Ah, tidak usah, Jack. Aku mau pulang saja," tolak Lacie.

"Mau ku antar?" Jack kembali menawarkan.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Aku pulang dulu ya, Jack," pamit Lacie.

Jack mengangguk. Ia berbalik mau membuka pintu, sebelum akhirnya menengok lagi ke belakang. "Baiklah La-" Perkataan Jack kembali terhenti. "Lacie?" Jack mengernyit heran mendapati Lacie sudah tak ada lagi.

"Aneh," gumam Jack.

Jack membuka pintu kamarnya. Ada berdiri di depannya.

'Dia menungguku?' batin Jack.

"Hei, Ada!" sapa Jack.

"Kakak lama sekali, sih!" gerutu Ada.

"Hehe, maaf. Tadi ada sedikit urusan," Jack nyengir.

"Huh, dasar. Ya sudah, ayo kita makan malam! Ayah, Ibu, dan Kak Oz sudah menunggu dari tadi, tuh!" Ada berjalan menuruni tangga. Sekedar info, kamar Jack ada di lantai atas.

Jack memutar bola matanya tak peduli. Ia mengikuti Ada menuruni tangga yang langsung mengarah ke ruang makan mereka.

"Jack! Kau lama sekali!" omel Oz.

"Hei, aku kan ada urusan!" balas Jack.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Oz ingin tahu.

"Hem... Bukan urusan apa-apa," jawab Jack singkat.

Jack menarik kursinya - yang berada di samping Oz juga ayahnya - dan kemudian mereka mulai makan malam. Walau begitu, pikiran Jack tak tenang.

"Lacie, siapa dirimu?"

* * *

_**# TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Separuh Jiwa by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, de-el-el**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Jack berjalan ke Latowidge Academy bersama Oz. Ada, dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Bersama Sharon. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jack dan Oz berjalan dalam diam. Hanya sesekali mereka menyapa teman-temannya.

"Huh... Lacie..." gumam Jack tanpa sadar.

Oz melirik Jack penasaran. Dia sangat penasaran pada Jack, yang tiba-tiba membicarakan soal gadis bernama Lacie.

"Lacie itu siapa sih, Jack?" tanya Oz.

"Lacie? Dia gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, saat mencari perpustakaan. Bukankah sudah aku bilang padamu?" Jack balik bertanya.

"Yah, memang. Tapi aku penasaran. Gadis seperti apa sih Lacie itu, sampai-sampai kau seperti orang gila?" sindir Oz. "Padahal, baru pertama bertemu..."

Jack menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, membuat kepangannya jadi agak berantakan.

"Lacie itu... Dia berbeda. Kalau gadis lain, rasanya mereka membosankan dan sama saja. Tapi, Lacie... Dia mempunyai aura yang berbeda. Dia tampak bercahaya, dan begitu cantik. Dia seperti memiliki karisma tersendiri," Jack menerawang.

Oz geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jack. Bagi Oz, kali ini Jack kelihatan sangat aneh.

Yah, Jack memang sudah memiliki banyak mantan pacar. Jack juga dekat dengan cewek. Tapi, Jack belum pernah seperti ini. Menggumamkan nama gadis itu berulang kali, hingga seperti orang gila...

'Tapi Jack kan memang gila,' pikir Oz.

"Oz! Jack!"

Oz dan Jack menoleh ke asal suara. Alice, gadis itu sedang berlari-lari menyusul Oz dan Jack. Ia menarik Gil yang tampak kewalahan.

"Pagi!" sapa Alice bersemangat.

"Kau menyusahkanku, Kelinci Bodoh!" omel Gil kesal.

"Berisik, Rumput Laut!" balas Alice tak kalah kesalnya.

"Cukup. Aku bosan melihat pertengkaran Kelinci Bodoh-Rumput Laut kalian," sela Oz sebelum kedua orang itu bertengkar.

"Kau tak usah mengaturku, Manservant!" Alice berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi yang kubilang kan, benar! Tidak baik bertengkar terus!" Oz tidak mau kalah.

"Benar! Dengar kata Oz, Kelinci Bodoh!" Gil menimpali.

Alice yang merasa di pojokkan mendengus kesal.

Jack menguap bosan. Pandangannya beralih ke Alice, gadis berambut hitam dan bermata ungu itu. Jack terperangah. Ia baru menyadari satu hal. Kalau Alice, sangat mirip dengan Lacie. Kecuali yah, dalam segi mata.

"Tidak mungkin..." desis Jack.

"Eh? Jack? Ada apa?" tanya Alice heran menyadari sikap Jack yang aneh.

Jack menggeleng. "Tidak... Aku hanya sedikit pusing," bohong Jack.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Oz khawatir melihat keadaan Jack.

"Tidak, tidak usah," tolak Jack. "Hanya pusing biasa. Nanti juga hilang."

Oz mengangguk-angguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kelas mereka, 3-3.

Jack menghela napas. Ia bingung dengan dirinya. Jack tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Semenjak bertemu Lacie kemarin, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Sekelebat, Jack melihat bayangan Lacie.

"Lacie?" gumam Jack.

'Ah, tidak mungkin,' batin Jack. 'Tidak mungkin Lacie. Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja.'

Jack memang berpikiran seperti itu. Namun faktanya, Lacie berada tak jauh dari Jack. Sepasang manik _ruby_ miliknya mengawasi Jack. Kemudian... Tersenyum.

**XxX**

"Jadi, ujian semester akan di laksanakan minggu depan," kata Liam-sensei kepada seluruh murid 3-3.

"Apa?!" pekik mereka.

Liam-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Tapi itu terlalu cepat, Sensei!" protes Gil.

"Betul! Harusnya tahun depan saja!" timpal Oz.

"Hah?" Jack cengo.

"Betul! Tahun depan saja ujiannya!" Oz berseru, di ikuti sorakan setuju murid-murid lainnya. Liam-sensei _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Ujiannya tahun depan! Ujiannya tahun depan!" seru seisi kelas 3-3 (minus Liam-sensei)

"Ujiannya batal! Ujiannya batal!" seru murid yang lain.

Aura gelap mulai mengelilingi Liam-sensei. Semua langsung diam melihat guru mereka yang udah beraura nggak enak.

"Ujiannya di laksanakan minggu depan, atau kalian ku keluarkan dari sini."

Sebuah kalimat dari Liam-sensei _dark aura _itu membuat seisi kelas 3-3 bungkam. Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyahut. Tentu saja. Ayolah, mana ada yang mau menyahut saat guru sedang marah besar?

"Bagus kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir tiba, saya permisi dulu," pamit Liam-sensei dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Beberapa menit setelah Liam-sensei berjalan keluar kelas...

_KRIIIIINGG_!

Bel istirahat berbunyi keras. Anak-anak kelas 3-3 segera berjalan keluar kelas. Walau ada juga beberapa di antara mereka yang memilih mendekam di kelas.

"Hei, Jack! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Oz.

"_Up to you_," Jack menanggapi dengan cuek.

"Alice! Gil! Ayo kita ke kan- Eh? Mereka nggak ada?" Oz melongo melihat Alice dan Gil yang sudah tidak ada di meja masing-masing. "Mereka sudah duluan, ya? Kok nggak nungguin aku sih?"

"Mungkin mereka kencan," celetuk Jack sambil nyengir.

"Ah! Kau benar juga, Jack! Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka makin baik walau sering bertengkar. Ahh~ Aku jadi iri. Aku sudah kelas 3 SMP tapi belum punya pacar," keluh Oz.

"Memangnya kau belum nembak gadis dari 3-1 itu, eh, siapa namanya?"

"Echo-chan? Aku mau nembak, tapi malu!"

"Kau kan cowok, Oz! Ayo berani!" Jack menyemangati Oz.

"Kau betul, Jack! Aku harus berani! Terima kasih! Aku akan nembak Echo-chan sekarang!" Oz langsung kabur keluar kelas.

"Eh?! Terus, gimana denganku?!"

Tapi sayangnya, Oz udah keburu kabur. Jack menghela napas. "Dasar," gumam Jack.

"Hihihi, dia sangat bersemangat, ya."

"Eh?" Jack menoleh ke belakang, asal suara.

Lacie, dia berdiri di belakang Jack. Tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hai, Jack!" sapa Lacie.

"Lacie? Darimana kau masuk?"

"Jendela!" jawab Lacie sembari menunjuk jendela.

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa memanjat jendela, ya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" Lacie merengut kesal.

Jack terkekeh melihatnya. Lacie, Lacie. Gadis yang baru dua hari menemui Jack, dan sudah mewarnai hidup Jack.

"Apa kau ada waktu nanti, Jack?" tanya Lacie.

"Tentu ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Jack balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," jelas Lacie.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" goda Jack.

"Jangan banyak berharap!" Lacie memukul Jack dengan buku yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Hahaha! Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Jack berusaha menghentikan pukulan Lacie.

Lacie menghentikkan pukulan bukunya pada Jack.

"Memangnya, kau mau mengajakku ke mana, Lacie?" tanya Jack. Namun, Lacie sudah tak ada lagi di hadapannya.

"Lacie?" panggil Jack heran.

Sementara itu, tanpa Jack sadari, Lacie ada di ambang pintu kelas 3-3. Gadis bermata merah itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Jack."

* * *

_#Bersambung_


End file.
